Teardrops on my guitar
by Keeta-x-Tribias
Summary: Madge watches from afar, watches as Gale loves another girl, her tears slide silently on her cheeks. Based on Teardrops on my Guitar Gadge one-sided. I do not own HG or Teardrops on my guitar. No lyrics. K plus for character death -Tribias-
1. No lyric chapter

**A/N: Okay, so I made a rewrite to comply with the rules. Enjoy.**

He hates me, and most likely all of the "town kids". We were the "lucky" ones; we never starved… well, for the others, most of the time, but not for me, being the mayor's daughter and all. _"Well if I'm going to the Capitol this year, I might as well look good" _that probably set him off, too. I was wearing clothes his family could never afford, the pin especially. Even Katniss was looking at the pin like it could feed her family for months, it probably could.

Katniss wasn't rich, but she is beautiful, and her voice was one that could silence even the mockingjays. She isn't the luckiest girl around, but she had and has Gale. She was exactly what he wanted.

When I came over to pay for the strawberries, he cracked some joke about how Prim and Rory were so cute together. I laughed, for the first time since Katniss volunteered, I laughed.

Little did he know, I wasn't laughing because of the joke, but because I couldn't even see or feel the stares from Mrs. Everdeen, Mrs. Hawthorne, Prim, Posy, and Gale's brothers.

When Katniss and Peeta were together, he cried. Gale Hawthorne cried. Because he was just so in love, he says he'd finally gotten everything right, and that he wishes Prim was never reaped.

He probably didn't know that I thought about him that night, and every night, and how I wished that I was his Catnip.

I would once in a while pick up my old guitar and play a little song. That song was always a love song, one that would leave me longing for that song to be true for me. I would cry silently in the corner of my room, every time.

Every night, I would stand by the window and wish, wish for that love song to finally come true.

That love song is in my head and I can't stop singing it. It reminds me so much of what I want with him.

He sells me strawberries alone, since Katniss broke her ankle. Without the _distraction _called Katniss wasn't there, I could barely talk to him without becoming a total _fangirl_.

The way he walks away makes me wish that I was that perfect- that I was perfect enough for him.

Katniss couldn't decide between Gale or Peeta I wanted her to choose Peeta, so that I could have Gale to myself, but I couldn't be selfish, so I told her to follow her heart. I was actually half-hoping that she would choose Gale. He would be so happy. And if he was happy, so was I.

He's the one who left me longing- longing for him. But I knew who he wanted.

I tried to forget him, but I knew I would never get over him.

He knew me enough to be able to make me love him, to make me his, but I knew, I knew he was too in love with Katniss to do that.

So when the bombs descended on district 12, I know that it will hit town first. I told him to go, to run. We had been at the steps of my father's mansion. I told him to get everyone out, and that I would catch up. But I was not that naive. I knew I couldn't reach safety. I knew that I was going down with the district. But I refuse to go down without a fight. I ran into every shop and got everyone who was still alive out. I didn't have time to take note on who was dead or alive. All I could really think was that everyone should get out while they can, and how thankful I was that most of the other town kids were going to the meadow that day.

Before I know it, I am trapped by the flames. I leap through a not-so-tall fire and onto the steps of what I used to call home. And I knew there was no escape. I sat down and breathed in what was left of the breathable air. I thought of everything in my life. I had a good one compared to the rest of the district. But I knew that the district was still in danger. I looked up to the dark sky and I made a wish on that star:

_Please, just this once, grant one wish for me. Just let the rebellion become successful. I don't want anything anymore, but that. _

And I sealed that wish with a three-fingered salute.

"_He is all I need right now, I know he would find me, eventually." _That's all I think before the darkness engulfs me.

But it's not all I see. I see him, right in front of me, and I smile. I smile as the smoke and flames take their toll, as I use my final remaining breath to whistle the four-note tune the little girl, Rue had used in the arena.


	2. With Lyrics

**A/N (Update 12-6-12, Manila Time): I made a rewrite of this. It's the chapter before this one (In case you followed, and landed here instead of the rewrite)**

**A/N: Hey readers! This is just a one-sided Gadge songfic. I thought of while listening to the song. If people like this, I will make it a multi-chap of Gadge songfics. Bold-Italic is the song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games or Teardrops on my Guitar. They belong to Suzzane Collins and Taylor Swift respectively.**

_**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see**_  
_**That I want and I'm needing, everything that we should be**_

He hates me, and most likely all of the "town kids". We were the "lucky" ones; we never starved… well, for the others, most of the time, but not for me, being the mayor's daughter and all. _"Well if I'm going to the Capitol this year, I might as well look good" _that probably set him off, too. I was wearing clothes his family could never afford, the pin especially. Even Katniss was looking at the pin like it could feed her family for months, it probably could.

_**I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about**_  
_**And she's got everything that I have to live without**_

Katniss wasn't rich, but she is beautiful, and her voice was one that could silence even the mockingjays. She isn't the luckiest girl around, but she had and has Gale. She was exactly what he wanted.

_**Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny**_

When I came over to pay for the strawberries, he cracked some joke about how Prim and Rory were so cute together. I laughed, for the first time since Katniss volunteered, I laughed.

_**That I can't even see, anyone when he's with me**_

Little did he know, I wasn't laughing because of the joke, but because I couldn't even see or feel the stares from Mrs. Everdeen, Mrs. Hawthorne, Prim, Posy, and Gale's brothers.

_**He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right**_

When Katniss and Peeta were together, he cried. Gale Hawthorne cried. Because he was just so in love, he says he'd finally gotten everything right, and that he wishes Prim was never reaped.

_**I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**_

He probably didn't know that I thought about him that night, and every night, and how I wished that I was his Catnip.

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

I would once in a while pick up my old guitar and play a little song and that song was always a love song, one that would leave me longing for that song to be true for me. I would cry silently in the corner of my room, every time.

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

Every night, I would stand by the window and wish, wish for that love song to finally come true.

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

That love song is in my head and I can't stop singing it. It reminds me so much of what I want with him.

_**Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?**_

He sells me strawberries alone, since Katniss broke her ankle. Without the _distraction _called Katniss wasn't there, I could barely talk to him without becoming a total _fangirl_

_**And there he goes so perfectly **_  
_**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**_

The way he walks away makes me wish that I was that perfect- that I was perfect enough for him.

_**She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love**_  
_**Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause**_

Katniss couldn't decide between Gale or Peeta I wanted her to choose Peeta, so that I could have Gale to myself, but I couldn't be selfish, so I told her to follow her heart. I was half-hoping that she would choose Gale. He would be so happy. And if he was happy, so was I.

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_  
_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_  
_**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

He's the one who left me longing- longing for him. But I knew who he wanted.

_**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light**_  
_**I put his picture down, and maybe get some sleep tonight**_

But I knew I would never get over him.

_**Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_  
_**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**_

He knew me enough to be able to make me love him, to make me his, but I knew, I knew he was too in love with Katniss to do that.

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_  
_**He's the time, taken up, but there's never enough**_  
_**And he's all that I need to fall into**_

"_He is all I need right now, I know he would find me, eventually." _That's all I think before the darkness engulfs me.

_**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see**_

But it's not all I see. I see him, right in front of me, and I smile. I smile as the smoke and flames take their toll.


End file.
